User talk:Happyface414
If you wanna see my old talk page check Here --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 01:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ahem Excuse me, but you don't pop into someone's talk page, throw insults at their articles and then demand they make edits to other people's work. If you want me to make a start on something, be more polite next time. As for the "dark and depressing" comment, people have been editing my articles (nothing wrong with that), so I needed to create articles about certain perspective characters. The Doom Weed has gotten quite popular over the past late, and as for the Mouse, if you can make an animated penguin .GIF it would be appreciated. Thankyou -POGOPUNK32 Yes! Thank you for offering! Make it like Super Pearface's costume, except the P replaced with FS, the fire on the shoulder replaced with a star, and it's a jumpsuit that's green.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 13:53, 20 December 2008 (UTC) 3 Strikes Only? I really think the strike idea is OK, but I have a few complaints: * 3 only? That's too few. Have, like, 5 or 6 strikes to be fairer. I mean, a user can do just 3 bad things in an hour. Are we humans not imperfect? * Some users have spoken against the idea of Str00del-ization, because it is rather mean and obnoxious. I actually agree with them, it's being rather negative and bully-like (that's one of the reasons we weren't elected for Wikia Spotlight). I don't think we need the Str00del-ization on this wiki, the Str00del Force is enough. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] TALK 2 ME! 16:39, 20 December 2008 (UTC) That is not what I thought I wanted it to look like. It was supposed to be a JUMPSUIT! Don't you know what a jumpsuit is? But, thanks for offering anyway!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, but it does look good!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) DO U... do you like me? i'm working on Newman a little but i'm also working on Dr. Raytasto. --Spongebobrocks09 19:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Lemme guess... does that mean no? i've done nothing wrong. --Spongebobrocks09 20:01, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Why do you keep deleting my edits? i wondered about them??? i spent 2 hours doing that. --Spongebobrocks09 20:12, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Replies: Articles I Know the spongebob pics are annoying, but how are evil people not related to CP? we use our imagnation here! --Spongebobrocks09 20:17, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, let's just make up and i'll stop with the evi stuff and spongebob pics. --Spongebobrocks09 20:22, 20 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Strikes Just as well; I probably won't use the system a lot, though if anyone does something MAJOR NEGATIVE I will most likely give them a strike. Merry Christmas! Happy Summer! (it's actually winter here, but in Antarctica, it's summer's first day) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 21:25, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Hi! Happyface414, If i edit more, can i get on the wall of fame? i will be happy if you let me! here, i'll give you my award. You are a really good webmaster, really. Webmaster Explorer So, can I coronate him now? Can i declare him the new Webmaster? 'Now? TurtleShroom Can I? Can I make an article describing the event of my coronation in the USA universe? You know, like a party in South Pole City or something. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] TALK 2 ME! 00:11, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Huh Okaaaaaaayyyy, you sure this isn't because I peeved you off. Treat people how you'd like to be treated and you will go far in life. Btw with The Mouse I believe I already explained myself dozens of times; particle illusion only allows a mouse. If anyone would make an animated .GIF of a penguin walking, then the mouse would be renamed "the Penguin" but until that day, its still The Mouse.[[User:POGOPUNK32|'POGOPUNK32']] POGOPUNK32 00:17, 21 December 2008 (UTC) MAI Merging Approval Stage No.3 by the Approval Court-MAI with Sherby Hoodwounds with Margate Cross Island Dear Happyface141, As you are representive for The Kingdom of Happyface141 in the South Pole Council, your humble requests to accept or decline the approval of Margate Antarctica Island with Sherby Hoodwounds and Margate Cross Island. For more information, please seek help from here. If you have decided your choice, please place your idea on the disscusion page of MAI Merging. Sincerly, Virgin Auza 2nd Executive Officer of Approval Court Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! PS Can I be a rollback?Ive got some votes on the admin page. Thank you!I will use the power wisely. In the words Of Koobly Khan "Oh happy day!" Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! This is your Co-Webmaster speaking Um... I have a question. What are the things I'm supposed to do as bureaucrat? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 17:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Guess what? I'm a sysop on the Club Penguin Wiki!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:21, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Real Party? Could we have a real party online on CP? I'm a non-member, so we might have to host it at a specific location instead of an igloo. I thought it would be a good idea for a get-together, because I'm planning to put most of the users on this wiki on my buddy list. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] TALK 2 ME! 18:24, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Adminship!! Rollbacks don't actually have any powers.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Uh no. I'm in-active on 3 wikis. So N-O. I'll appear a few times. MTM Hello Hi Happyface! Guess what?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 01:10, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I am a sysop on the CPW and the CPW has a big hole. No terribly big though. I mean there are NO users on now!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 01:23, 22 December 2008 (UTC) HO DO I DELETE MY ACCOUNT? Deal Ok, Since You Have Some Good Articles, How About We Make A Deal That I'll Edit your articles and you'll edit mine- only we have to swear not to write anything nasty or bad. I swear i'll stop with the spongebob pics. --Spongebobrocks09 00:28, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Mnk... Cool! Thanks. Some users? As in who? I mean, I ahve said nothing of anything on this wiki. This is like my 20th edit on talk! Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! RE: Chapter 4 Yeah. I know I'm not writing so much on the book, but my parents told me I should have a schedule for editing. Well, now that I do, I'll spend the time that I'm off-wiki to write the book on Word. Then in the afternoon I'll copy and paste the text onto the Wiki. So, no prob. I should get Chapter 4 done by the end of the week. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 13:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) RE: A Thanksgiving Carol What do you mean you'll be on your server/file? Does that have anything to do with the advertising? [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:54, 23 December 2008 (UTC) RE: LOLZER We might have to give him a strike or something. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:07, 24 December 2008 (UTC) PS How do you know to block User:22? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:07, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Rollback? What the pancake does a rollback do, anyway? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:14, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. I was a little confused at first, but now I understand their purpose. Thanks! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:18, 24 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Your last comment "Rebels"? I love that! I can't think of a better term. It's genius. Thank you. Just don't quit this wiki! Merry Christmas!! TurtleShroom Siggy Suggestion I think you should make the smiley face bigger and make it link to your contributions. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:52, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Done. --Happyface (talk:Happyface414|This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking]) 02:59, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ok now it's done. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 03:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, I liked the user link when it was red. Just change it to red, please. I think it looks weird if we both have similar siggys. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) What's a Tech Deck? --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 16:53, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Tech Decks Did you say you wanted Tech Decks? coz that what i got for christmas!!!! well, thats one of the things...--[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 16:54, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I know that glitch. Happend to me four times, as a matter in fact. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 16:56, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Im Playing with a Tech Deck right now! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 16:57, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Why does everyone spell my name MetalManager, it has no second capital M! lol. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 17:00, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Re:You're Invited Sorry but CP is not working again. By the way, why "amazing talents"? And I'm just here to improve your templates. 'Cause I'm good at that. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:03, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Wierd article Someone made an article on the World Trade Center and 09/11! You can delete it Here.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:50, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I'm trusted, too! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 20:56, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Am I trusted???? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 20:56, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Soupdecks Hey man, whats up? I heard you like Tech Decks! Man, I hope I don't get in trouble for saying this, but, if you like Tech Decks, than visit soupdecks.weebly.com for hand made fingerboards! I am friends with the guy who makes them. Spy Guy Pers 23:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC) -Spy Guy Pers Omigosh! DMAN called the wiki stupid! Shall I block him? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 19:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Protection Template? Should I create a template for pages that are protected? Like the admin's how-to guide says, I think a template will let new editors know what is going on when they try to edit and can't. What do you think? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:14, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi Happyface I just came back from vacations! Thank you for promoting me to bureacrat. I'm glad to be "your heir". Happy holidays! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 14:49, 28 December 2008 (UTC) HEY! I'm the WEBMASTER. I created this wiki. I can delete it if you do that. I haven't been on because i've been on Club Penguin a lot more. Besides, you can't just start promoting people like that, you have to wait like, a year or something. Because what if there was someone who was acting good and you just promoted them? Then they just banned people like crazy. You don't just do that. And no saying that a user quit until it's been a long time. I could fire you. ~MTM